Giving in
by Seriesaddict1
Summary: My shot at what could happen during the wedding given from the promo. 2 parts story.
1. Chapter 1

SCORPION - Giving in - 2 parts story

 _ **So I know that I have Gravity to update and that I already made a one shot after the last episode but after seing the promo for next episode and discussing it with fellow Scorpion lovers, I just spend three days thinking about this story and I had to get it out of my mind.**_

 _ **Special thanks to nicoledbishop for giving me the inspiration for this, I have to say I owe you my storyline there !**_

 _ **I didn't put it with my other one shots because it has a slight M rating for some smut, you're warned ;)**_

It had been a month since Walter asked Paige to step back from the team. And although he was pretending to be okay and not to regret his decision, he did miss Paige a lot. He was the one asking her to leave and despite that he still stared at the entrance of the garage every morning, hopping she would appear with Ralph, like nothing happened, and would sit at her desk, where she truly belonged. But her desk was now empty and Walter convinced himself that it was for the best, that even if it hurt to be without her, it would hurt more to see her walking in here every day knowing that she lied to him and let him down after he poured his heart out to her.

And yet here she was, at Toby and Happy's wedding, more beautiful than ever, making him forget all logic that made him take this decision. He had to talk to her, to take his last shot at being honest. He had nothing left to loose after all, and this was the perfect opportunity for them to discuss in a not too tensed environment.

Walter gathered his courage and approached Paige who was talking with Ray. She saw him coming and gave him a glance as to say that he'd better change his direction but he didn't care, if he didn't do it now he would never.

 _« Hum hi Ray, hi Paige. »_

 _« Hey old pal! »_ greeted Ray with a big smile. But then he saw the looks Walter and Paige were giving each other and figured he was in the middle of something. _« I uh would have loved to catch up with you but I just remembered that Toby asked me to um… do… something you know. I'll see you later, it was a pleasure talking to you Paige. »_

Paige nodded giving him a faint smile and then focused her gaze on Walter again.

 _« What do you want Walter? »_

 _« Can we talk? »_

 _« Well I'm listening to you. »_

She was very cold but Walter prepared himself for this, he didn't really expected her to give him a hug and be happy about him talking to her.

 _« I uh… I want you to know how sorry I am. I never intended to hurt you I just… well I was a little bit mad and I thought that it was the good solution to prevent us from hurting each other more. Clearly it wasn't… »_

 _« Oh you think so? »_

 _« Paige I understand why you're upset and you have every right to be but please put yourself in my position, I opened my heart to you and I felt so embarrassed knowing that you… that you knew this whole time and… anyway Paige I made a mistake and I miss you. And I'm tired of us hiding things from each other so if I have to be totally honest with you so you can come back, well I'm ready to tell you the truth about why it hurt me so bad and yet I'm still here, begging you to forgive me. »_

Paige went through all kinds of emotions while Walter was talking, from anger to sorrow, but now she was mostly curious about what he implied.

 _« What do you mean the truth? »_

Walter took a deep breath and looked into Paige's eyes.

 _« The truth Paige is that… I'm in love with you. »_

Paige was paralyzed at his words. Did she hear right? He said it so easily, even her never could declare her love to anyone like this.

Walter him, was surprised about how good it felt to finally say it out loud, fully conscious and sure that she was listening to him. It was actually the most accurate statement he ever phrased. A pure fact : he was in love with Paige and he would always be no matter what.

Paige didn't say a word for at least twenty second but he didn't mind. He got used to the idea that maybe she didn't feel the same, but at least now he could say that she knew everything, that he wasn't hiding anything from her anymore. But then Paige cleared her throat and finally spoke.

 _« Walter would you mind um… if we continued this talk in a more… private place? »_

 _« Oh. I'm sorry if this wasn't the right time, I guess we can… continue this some other time yes… »_

 _« No I didn't mean later I meant right now but somewhere no-one can hear us. »_

Walter was surprised about Paige request but he nodded, following her wherever she was taking him. He was actually a little bit afraid that she didn't want anyone to hear them because she intended shouting at him but well, he had been the one initiating the talk.

Paige opened the door of a small shed Walter didn't even know was here and entered it. Walter carefully stepped in behind her and next thing he knew, Paige was pushing him against the door and her lips were pressing on his.

Walter made a few seconds to realize what hit him but he wasn't long to reciprocate the kiss and totally give himself to the moment. This kiss was different from the first one they shared, and from every other kiss he experienced before. It was wild and heated, finally putting an end to all these talks for nothing, all this resentment and letting the place for the lust possessing both of them for a while now. It was like they had to catch up for the three years of frustration behind them, they barely took the time to breathe between kisses and when Paige pulled out from Walter, it was only to focus on undoing his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Under other circumstances, Walter would have froze right away, but with her it felt so right that he just let her pursue while he started kissing her jawline. His hands were traveling down her back and found her hips where he paused for a second. Walter looked inside Paige's eyes and he saw they were both looking for each other agreement to go further. They didn't even have to speak, they belonged to each other right here, right now and for once they were sure of each other's feelings.

Walter lifted Paige's hips and she surrounded his waist with it. He moved her to what looked like a table and sat her there while she worked on his belt. But Walter took her hands in his and before she could ask if something was wrong, he took the time to kiss her slowly. He wanted her to understand that not only he wanted this, but he wanted it all. Paige smiled against Walter's lips and he felt her cheeks wet from tears so he took a step back, having troubles understanding those mixed signals.

 _« It's okay Walter, come here. »_

Walter didn't need more to come back to his task, kissing Paige's neck and hearing her loud breath in his ear while he gently passed his hands under her robe. He did everything very slowly, making sure she could stop him anytime, but she didn't so he just lowered her pants down to her ankles.

He touched her and felt she was already really wet, and as much as he would have liked to take things one step at a time, he thought that they were both aroused enough at this point. Besides the place wasn't exactly ideal and they didn't have much time if they didn't wanted their friends to start looking for them.

So Walter dropped his pants too, adjusted himself between Paige's thighs and started his in and outs.

He usually couldn't tell if he pleased the girl he was having sex with but judging from her reactions, Paige really seemed to enjoy him. She was hugging him, her hands tightly gripping his back like her life depended on it and the only thing that could come out of her mouth at this point was Walter's name.

Walter didn't know how long it took them to get to the edge, he lost all notion of time at this point, but here they were, breathing heavily after finally surrendering themselves to each other. Paige rested her head on Walter's chest and he breathed into her hairs, trying to clear his thoughts.

After maybe a minute of silence, Paige moved slightly away from Walter and he noticed she had troubles looking right at him.

 _« Walter I… »_

Before she could say anything, Walter's phone rang and he quickly pulled up his pants and took his cell from his jacket's pocket.

 _« This is Cabe I uh… I'd better get this they are probably um… looking for us. »_

Paige nodded and Walter picked up the call while he was clumsily putting his shirt back on.

 _« Cabe? »_

 _« Son where the hell are you? I've been looking for you for god only knows how long. »_

 _« I uh… needed to be alone for a while. »_

 _« Oh, so you're not with Paige? We're looking for her too. »_

 _« Paige? Uh no I… Well I haven't seen her. »_

 _« Well you'd better get your ass here, we have an urgent case. »_

 _« What? Right now? »_

 _« This is a matter of life and death kid, I'll explain you on the plane. »_

 _« The… the plane? »_

 _« Stop asking questions and move here. NOW. »_

After what Cabe hung up, leaving Walter in a total panic.

 _« What is it? »_ asked Paige.

 _« There is an emergency, it's a matter of lie or death apparently. I have to go. »_

Walter was dressing up as fast as he could, trying not to look to depraved. Paige also got herself together and followed Walter as he was coming out of the shed.

 _« Walter wait I'm coming with you. »_

 _« What? But… »_

 _« You said that you wanted me to come back. So if I still have my job at Scorpion I'm coming with you. »_

Walter wasn't ready to argue with her after what they just did, and besides Cabe really made it sound like it was urgent so he just agreed and they both went back to the main place of the wedding to join the rest of the team.

 _ **So I want to do a second chapter with how they end up on the island and how Paige and Walter talk through what happened between them, I hope I'll have the time before the episode.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this first part and if so, please leave a review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

SCORPION - Giving in - Chapter 2

 _ **This is the second and last chapter of this story. I tried to imagined what could be said in the last ten seconds of the season that would change everything for the team, as we were teased by the producers. Although I don't really think it will go this way ahah. Enjoy :)**_

Walter and Paige arrived to the team who all seemed ready to leave any second. Of course Walter felt the need to justify himself as to why he was with Paige when he specifically told Cabe that he hadn't seen her on the phone.

 _« I uh… found Paige on my way here. »_

Toby noticed something was weird with the two of them but as much as he wanted to make a hundred remarks, they couldn't afford Walter to get pissed right now.

Paige noticed that Toby and Happy had changed their wedding clothes to casual ones and suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her dress. But as if he was reading her mind, Cabe reassured her.

 _« Don't worry kid, we've sent someone to take yours and Walter's spare clothes at the garage. Now we got to move. »_

A car was waiting for them so they all got in, Ralph included. Paige stared at her boy for a few seconds, realizing that she was too startled by what just happened to show any common sense.

 _« Wait I'm not sure it's such a good idea to bring Ralph on a mission, even more if this is as dangerous as you make it look. You should just drop me at the garage and I'll be on the coms for… »_

 _« I'm sorry kiddo this car was sent by the CIA itself, it can't take any detour. »_

 _« Well then stop it and I'll manage from here. »_

 _« Paige I don't think… »_

 _« Excuse me sir, would you please unlock these doors and stop so my son and I can… »_ Paige started to ask the driver.

 _« Sorry ma'am, we got strict order, the whole Scorpion team is expected at the airport. »_

 _« But… »_

 _« Hey don't worry, the mission is a really big thing but we won't be in immediate danger ourselves. It's perfectly safe to bring Ralph. »_ declared Cabe.

 _« Yeah well maybe you could tell us what it is about? »_

 _« You'll have a briefing on the plane, I don't even know the whole thing myself at this point. »_

Before Paige could protest, Cabe's phone rang and he spent the entire trip to the airport speaking with some important Homeland people.

Arriving at the airport, the team was conscientiously inspected and Water and Paige were given their spare clothes to change during the flight. They were all looking at each other with dubious look but no-one asked more questions because if Cabe looked so alarmed, it had to be something really big.

Once they were finally changed and settled in the now flying plane, Cabe reunited the team to explain them what it was all about.

 _« So during the wedding I had a call from the CIA, apparently they have relatable sources saying that… »_

Cabe was interrupted by the plane joggling but it didn't last. Sylvester didn't look very confident but one can say that he never looks confident.

 _« So as I was saying, relatable sources told us that a coup is coming in… »_

Another shake, rougher this time.

 _« This is not good, guys I don't like this. »_ whined Sylvester.

 _« Just buckle up and listen to me son. This could be very dangerous, like starting World War 3 level… »_

Again, the plane rocked and Cabe who was standing was destabilized and fell on Toby.

 _« I'm not sure we can prevent World War 3 from happening if we're all dead! »_ screamed Sly.

 _« Don't overreact this is probably nothing… I'm gonna go see the pilots. »_ declared Happy.

But before she could managed to the cockpit, an explosion resounded and everyone was on the ground.

Paige really thought she was going to die, everything blurred around her and she could hear people screaming but she couldn't figure out what they were saying. Before everything went black, she felt Walter shielding her and taking her hands in his. Then was the impact.

It had been three weeks since they had crashed on the island now. Luckily everyone had been okay but the first signs of malnutrition were showing, especially for Ralph who was now so thin Paige was afraid to break his bones when she was hugging him. They had made it so far because well, they had five geniuses among them, but surviving was becoming harder and harder as the moral of the team was at its lowest. The pilots of the plane were badly hurt too and Toby spent all his energy keeping them alive, at the peril of his own well being. The first week, Paige convinced them that they would figure something out and encouraged them as they were looking for solutions to communicate with the rest of the world but as the day passed she was short of arguments and she found herself shutting down to everybody, speaking only to Ralph or if she needed something vital.

Things were really weird with Walter too. They hadn't talk about what happened or about much else either since they were on the island but every night, when everybody was trying to get some sleep, he would come near her and Ralph, sometimes just sitting and watching them, sometimes laying besides Paige and holding her so she wouldn't get cold, but he would never talk. He didn't need to, Paige knew it was his way of showing he would always protect her.

But it had been three weeks now and Paige couldn't take it any longer. They had to talk. Besides, a new element was adding to her general distress and she couldn't keep it to herself. So when she spotted Walter alone on the beach, writing coordinates and some other numbers in the sand, she thought it was the ideal time for a little talk.

She approached him quietly, and at first she just sat besides him, not sure if he would be okay with her interrupting his mumblings. But when she understood that he wasn't going to stop, she took a deep breath and started speaking.

 _« Walter are we going to talk about it? »_

 _« Hmm talk about what? »_ asked Walter, barely paying attention to her, still focused on his work.

Paige took his wrist and forced him to stop so he could look at her.

 _« Walter you know what I'm talking about. Maybe it's time we discuss it don't you think? »_

 _« Um, no I don't. »_

Paige stared at him, frowning at how cold he sounded.

 _« Are you kidding me? I know that you have really important stuff to do but_ _ **this**_ _is really important too Walter! Besides we're gonna be stuck here for the rest of our now shortened lives for all that I know so we might just forget about anything we may have said or done in the past and enjoy… »_

 _« This is exactly why I don't want to talk about it Paige. I don't want us to do things 'in case we never go home' because we are going to go home. I promise you that. And then we will talk about it because yes this is important. Too important to feel like we're doing this because of the um… circumstances. »_

 _« Does it mean that… »_

 _« For now just survive and things will be what they are supposed to be. »_

Paige knew that this was more than a promise coming from Walter, it was a fact. And she sure hoped that she got it right.

Walter stood up and was about to go back to the others but Paige caught his arm. She hadn't finished with him yet.

 _« Walter there is something I think you should now. »_

Walter stopped and looked at Paige with concern. He didn't like the sound of that sentence.

 _« What is it? »_

 _« I uh… Maybe I'm wrong, I mean the situation is… complicated here so it's possible that I'm misinterpreting things but… I think it is possible that… I might be pregnant. »_

Walter's eyes widened as he was gazing at Paige, speechless.

 _« I mean it's been three weeks since we… did it you know and well we didn't really took the time to use a protection and I didn't get my periods… But it could also be due to the stress of being here and… I just couldn't hold it for myself Walter I had to tell you. I'm so sorry. »_ explained Paige as she was starting to cry.

Walter rapidly got himself together and took Paige in his arms. She gladly welcomed his hugged and started sobbing against his already wet from the water and sweating shirt.

 _« Hey don't be sorry, this is not your fault in any case okay? Besides you said yourself that it's very… hypothetical right? »_

Paige nodded against his chest as Walter was fighting very hard not to freak out and stay calm for her.

 _« But in case what you say is true, I need to go back with the others so we can rapidly get out of here. You're already really weak, this is really not a good place for you… and the um… potential baby to be. »_

Paige pulled out from Walter and sniffed in her sleeve. She was such a mess, she didn't even understand how she managed to hang on so far. She looked at Walter and realized he was in a bad shape too, emaciated, with dark circles under his eyes. Her only wish now was that they could all go back home and forget this nightmare.

 _« Would you… would you be okay with it Walter? If it came out to be true? »_

Of course he would. It was scary, but he knew that Paige and him would actually make great parents. In fact he already saw them as a family with Ralph. But for now he had to keep her grounded.

 _« Let's not build castles in the air for now. Come on, let's get you something to eat while I help Happy filing this radio. I'm pretty sure we're close from making it work. »_ gently said Walter.

Paige followed him and as they were walking on the beach, she took his hand and Walter linked his fingers with hers, like they used to do in a time that seemed forever ago now.

Two days later, the miracle happened : Happy, Sylvester, Toby and Walter with a little help from Ralph managed to fix the plane radio and contact help.

Two helicopters were sent to rescue them, one being for the two pilots who had to be conduct as fast as possible to the ER and the other for the team, who also had to spent hours in the hospitals to be rehydrated and fed by perfusion to fill the different deprivations they were suffering.

They were all taken blood samples, and Paige and Walter both knew what that meant. They hadn't tell anyone about Paige's probable pregnancy so Paige said to Walter that she would talk to the doctor privately and now here he was, waiting in the corridor, preparing himself to the possibility that he could become a father. He didn't despise the idea… in fact he had thought about it a lot for these last two days on the island and he came to the conclusion that it would actually make him really happy, having a family with Paige, Ralph, and a new little human being.

After a few minutes talking to the doctor, Paige came back and Walter was worried because he really couldn't read the look she had on her face.

 _« So…? »_

Paige sighted and tried to sound relaxed even though she had to admit she was a little, just a little, disappointed.

 _« False alarm. He said that it was perfectly normal if my period were delayed considering the situation. I'm sorry if I scared you. »_

Walter let out the breath he was holding and took Paige's hands in his.

 _« You… You didn't scare me. Although I'm relieved that it turned out like this because… it um… maybe wasn't the right time but… well I told you that we would talk about… this… us… if we made it. »_

 _« Oh. Here? Right now? »_

Walter nodded and Paige didn't protest. She knew that if she postponed this talk they would probably never have it.

 _« I promised you I wouldn't hide anything from you anymore at the wedding. And I'm a man of my word so… Well what I told you three weeks ago wasn't just some random statement, and what we did was more than… um in the heat of the moment for me. So now you know this it's up to you to… »_

 _« Walter I'm in love with you too. »_

Walter who had been staring at his feet the whole time lifted up his head to meet Paige's eyes. She was on the verge of tears but Walter now understood that it didn't always mean that she was sad. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he still needed to say something.

 _« Paige there is something else I got to tell you. »_

Paige looked at him curiously so he went on, measuring carefully each word.

 _« The last days on the island, I thought a lot about something. And maybe it was a little due to the fact that… that I thought you were pregnant but… I still think this is something I have to do. »_

 _« What are you talking about Walter? »_

 _« Before I say it I just need you to know that… this isn't some irrational decision I'm taking because I've just went through rough weeks and I'm not going to go back on this. »_

Paige started to be afraid about what was coming, Walter was making no sense to her now, but she let him talk.

 _« So it's pretty clear to me that World War 3 didn't start while we were outcasted and that even if the world relies a lot on us it clearly have other solid option to be saved. After all there are three people more intelligent than me, four if you count Ralph and nobody ask them to prevent wars for all that I know. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that… I want a future with you that is safe, and where maybe, someday, we could… actually have a… a wider family you know… And I don't want us to be afraid everyday that maybe one of us won't come home at night… »_

 _« W-wait, are you saying what I think your saying? »_

Walter closed his eyes to pronounce out loud the decision that was now crystal clear in his mind.

 _« I'm dismissing Scorpion. »_

 **THE END.**

 _ **Thanks for everybody for reading this story, don't forget to leave me your thought on the matter ;)**_

 _ **I don't think it's gonna go this way because the writers said that there wouldn't be any cliffhanger at the end of season 3 but well I kind of like this idea and what it could bring for a fourth season !**_


End file.
